Sing It For The World
by curiouscharm
Summary: Ever wonder how the Percy Jackson characters would describe themselves? Well, Kate, Apollo's daughter, suggested they tell us, through song! I don't own PJO or any songs I mention
1. I'm not okay

**Hey readers! I don't own PJO or any songs I mention! And to read more about the character Kate, read my stories _Apollo is awesome and so am I _and _Demigods and gods facebook. _Yeah, I stink with titles... Enjoy!**

"Hey guys. You said you were bored earlier, right?" Kate Great said to Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Connor and Travis Stoll, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo. They were sitting in the Zeus cabin, bored.

"Yeah. Why?" Thalia asked dully.

"I have a fun idea. Here's my idea," Kate said. "We each sing a song that explains us or our relationship with someone else the best."

"Uh, I'm not really good at singing..." Percy said.

"I disagree. It sounds fun," Annabeth said. "Please?"

"Fine," Percy sighed. "What kinda a songs should we do?"

"I'll go first then," Kate smiled. She played a song on her iPod.

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
>I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.<br>For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?<p>

I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>I'm not okay  
>You wear me out<p>

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
>(I'm not okay)<br>I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
>(I'm not okay)<br>To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
>I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!<p>

I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>I'm not okay  
>You wear me out<p>

Forget about the dirty looks  
>The photographs your boyfriend took<br>You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
>I'm okay!<br>I'm okay, now  
>(I'm okay, now)<p>

But you really need to listen to me  
>Because I'm telling you the truth<br>I mean this, I'm okay!  
>(Trust Me)<p>

I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>Well, I'm not okay  
>I'm not o-hugging-kay<br>I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>(Okay)" She sang. Travis and Connor were laughing there heads off.

"I always knew something was wrong with you," Connor said. Kate kicked him.

"Why did you say hugging?" Percy asked.

"Instead of cursing I said hug," Kate replied.

"Okay then..."

**Well wasn't that fun! Anyway, I need help coming up with songs for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason. I'm sure of the songs for the Stolls and Nico, and am pretty sure about Thalia and Piper. I need your help! And I will give credit for those who help!**


	2. We've got a big mess on our hands

**Hiya! The song in the last chapter was _I'm not okay (I promise) _By My Chemical Romance. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Hey, Kate? Why aren't you with your cabin?" Piper asked.

"Ouch hurtful! You make it sound like you don't want me here!" Kate teased. "Will said I could hang out with you guys, since you're counselors."

"Anyway, I think Travis and I have a song!" Connor said.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be..." Annabeth said.

"Then listen!" Travis said.

**Travis**

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
>(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)<br>I've got that lefty curse  
>Where everything I do is flipped<br>And awkwardly reversed  
>You're seldom known and barely missed<br>I always put myself  
>In destructive situations<br>I need oxygen  
>To be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been<br>When it all comes crashing..._

**Both**  
><em>(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)<br>Now we've got a big, big  
>Mess on our hands tonight.<br>Sing it (ow)  
>(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)<br>Now we've got a big, big  
>Mess on our hands tonight.<br>_

**Connor**_  
>Somebody get my phone<br>So I can throw it in a public  
>Pool and watch it float<br>And as it slowly sinking down,  
>Become a social ghost<br>Inside a box, cut at the top  
>To let some light shine in<br>To remind me what I've done and where I've been  
>When it all comes crashing...<br>_

**Both**_  
>(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)<br>Now we've got a big, big  
>Mess on our hands tonight.<br>Sing it (ow)  
><em>_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
>Now we've got a big, big, big, big<br>Mess on our hands, on our hands.  
><em>

**Travis**_  
>Don't give in, don't give up,<br>I'll be gone.  
>You don't look innocent enough.<br>We're too young to be critics  
>We won't miss anything at all<br>Don't give in, don't give up  
>I don't look innocent with this big, big mess on,<br>I'll say something else._

_(woah)  
>(woah)<br>(woah oh)  
><em>

**Both**_  
>We've got a big, big mess<br>Oh, we've got a big, big mess  
>Oh, we've got a big, big mess<br>A big, big mess  
>Now we've got a big, big mess<br>A big, big mess  
>Now kick it!<em>

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
>Now we've got a big, big<br>Mess on our hands tonight.  
>Sing it (ow)<br>(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
>Now we've got a big, big, big, big<br>Mess on our hands, on our hands,  
><em>

_Don't give in, don't give up (we've got a big, big mess)  
>I'll be gone. (a big, big mess)<br>I don't look innocent enough  
>We're too young to be cynics (we've got a big, big mess on our hands)<br>We won't wish any harm at all  
>Don't give in, don't give up (we've got a big, big mess)<br>No one looks innocent with this big big mess on our hands tonight.  
>(a big, big mess. we've got a big, big mess on our hands)<em>

_When it all comes crashing. _They sang. Kate laughed.

"We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands, by The Academy Is... I should have known," Kate said.

"Fitting isn't it?" Travis said with a mischievous grin.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

"What makes you think we did something?" Connor asked with fake innocence.

"You don't look innocent," Kate said, refrencing the song.

**Thanks for reading! Nico is next! I still need help for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper!**


	3. Welcome to the black parade

**Yodels! How goes it? Are you ready for more awesomeness? Uh, now you guys have to say Yeah! C'mon, don't be that way! Ok, I'll start now!**

"Who wants to go next?" Kate asked.

"I'll go," Nico volunteered. "You know what song I'm doing?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"I'll be right back," she ran to her cabin and came back with a keyboard.

"Why do you have that?" Percy asked.

"You'll see," Kate replied. She started playing.

Nico started singing.

"When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band.  
>He said,<br>"Son, when you grow up,  
>Would you be the saviour of the broken,<br>The beaten and the damned?"  
>He said<br>"Will you defeat them,  
>You demons, and all the non believers,<br>The plans that they have made?  
>Because one day I'll leave you,<br>A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
>To join the black parade."<p>

When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band.  
>He said,<br>"Son, when you grow up,  
>Would you be the saviour of the broken,<br>The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
>And other times I feel like I should go<br>And through it all, the rise and fall  
>The bodies in the streets<br>And when you're gone we want you all to know 

We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone believe me<br>Your memory will carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And in my heart I can't contain it  
>The anthem won't explain it<p>

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
>Your misery and hate will kill us all<br>So paint it black and take it back  
>Let's shout it loud and clear<br>Defiant to the end we hear the call  
>To carry on<p>

We'll carry on,  
>And though you're dead and gone believe me<br>Your memory will carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though your broken and defeated  
>Your weary widow marches<p>

On and on we carry through the fears  
>Oh oh oh<br>Disappointed faces of your peers  
>Oh oh oh<br>Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all  
>Do or die<br>You'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Go and try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we want to play this part<br>I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar<br>Give a cheer, for all the broken  
>Listen here, because it's who we are<br>I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
>Just a boy, who had to sing this song<br>I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
>I<br>Don't  
>Care!<p>

We'll carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>You'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world, will never take my heart<br>Go and try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, (we'll carry on) we wanna play this part<br>Do or die, (we'll carry on) you'll never make me  
>Because the world, (we'll carry on) will never take my heart<br>Go and try, (we'll carry) you'll never break me  
>We want it all, (we'll carry on) we wanna play this part"<p>

"Isn't that song about death?" Connor asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Travis replied.

"Well, then it's fitting," Connor said. Nico gave them a death glare.

"Shut up. That song is awesome," Kate said. That song is awesome.

**Thanks for reading! What do you think of Thalia also doing MCR? I'm trying to find a song for her, I thought I found one but no... I think I'll have Percy and Annabeth do a duet.**


	4. Famous Last Words

**Well, do to popular demand (cough Forbbidenforest cough) I'm doing another MCR song! Enjoy!**

"Anyway, who wants to go next?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess I will," Thalia said.

"_Now I know  
>That I can't make you stay<br>But where's your heart  
>But where's your heart<br>But where's your_

_And I know  
>There's nothing I can say<br>To change that part  
>To change that part<br>To change_

_So many  
>Bright lights they cast a shadow<br>But can I speak  
>Well, is it hard understanding<br>I'm incomplete  
>A life that's so demanding<br>I get so weak  
>A love that's so demanding<br>I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<em>

_Can you see?  
>My eyes are shining bright<br>'Cause I'm out here on the other side  
>Of a jet black hotel mirror<br>And I'm so weak  
>Is it hard understanding<br>I'm incomplete  
>A love that's so demanding<br>I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<em>

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
>These bright lights have always blinded me<br>I said_

_I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<em>

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<em>

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<em>

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<em>

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home" <em>she sang.

"Are you sure that describes you?" Nico asked.

"Why does everyone keep singing My Chemical Romance songs?" Travis asked.

"Because the author of the story is making us- I mean because MCR is awesome," Kate said.

"I sang it because it says I'm not afraid to keep on going, even if I'm alone," Thalia said.

"Okay then," Nico said.

**Hope you liked it! I still need more ideas though! I have no clue what songs to do for Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Leo, or Jason.**


	5. Bulletproof heart

**Hey hey hey! It's now time for Jason and Piper to sing. Let's watch, shall we?**

"Who's up next?" Kate asked.

"Uh, well I'm not the best singer, but I'll play on my reed pipes," Grover offered.

"Uh, that's okay. Piper and I will sing," Jason said.

"

**Jason**

_Gravity  
>Don't mean too much to me<br>I'm who I've got to be  
>These pigs are after me, after you<br>Run away, like it was yesterday  
>And we could run away, if we could run away<br>Run away from here  
><em>

**Jason**_  
>I got a bulletproof heart<br>You got a hollow-point smile  
>Me and your runaway scars<br>Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile  
><em>

**Piper**_  
>Let's blow a hole in this town<br>Too much talking with a laser beam  
>Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace<br>Then we'll do it again  
><em>

**Jason**_  
>How can they say?<br>"Jenny could you come back home?"  
>Cause everybody knows you don't<br>Ever wanna come back  
>Let me be the one to save you<em>

_Gravity  
>Don't mean too much to me<br>I'm who I've got to be  
>These pigs are after me, after you<br>Run away, like it was yesterday  
>When we could run away, when we could run away<br>Run away from here  
><em>**Piper**_  
>I'm shooting out of this room<br>Because I sure don't like the company  
>Stop your preaching right there<br>Cause I really don't care  
>And I'll do it again<em>

_So get me out of my head  
>Cause it's getting kind of cramped you know<br>Coming ready or not  
>When the motor gets hot<br>We can do it again_

_The papers say  
>"Johnny won't you come back home?"<br>Cause everybody knows you don't  
>Want to give yourself then tell the truth<br>And God will save you  
><em>**Jason**_  
>Gravity<br>Don't mean too much to me  
>I'm who I've got to be<br>These pigs are after me, after you  
>Run away, like it was yesterday<br>And we could run away, if we could run away  
>Run away from here<br>_**Both**_  
>And though I know how much you hate this<br>Are you gonna be the one to save us  
>From the black and hopeless feeling?<br>Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?_

_Hold your heart into this darkness  
>Will it ever be the light to shine you out<br>Or fail and leave you stranded?  
>I ain't gonna be the one left standing<br>You ain't gonna be the one left standing  
>We ain't gonna be the ones left standing<br>_**Jason**_  
>Gravity<br>Don't mean too much to me  
>Is this our destiny?<br>This world is after me, after you  
>Run away, like it was yesterday<br>And we could run away,  
>Run away, run away<br>Run away from here  
><em>**Piper**_  
>Yeah<br>Away from here  
>Away from here"<em> Kate chuckled.

"Gravity don't mean too much to you, does it Jason?" she said smiling. Jason could fly sorta.

"Seriously why do people keep singing MCR songs?" Travis asked. The author of this story is now in her room, laughing her head off like an insane person.

"Don't ask Travis," Kate said. He just looked confused. More insane laughter...

**Please review more ideas! Or I will be an insane person! Yeah Grover isn't singing...**


	6. Sing it for Japan

**Hiya people! Gravity don't mean to much to Jason! Lol Enjoy!**

"Percy's turn!" Kate said.

"Why me?" Percy asked. Kate ignored him

"You know what would be so funny? If you sang Sing It For Japan," Kate said.

"Why?"

"Because it's for Japan, because of an earthquake YOUR dad caused," Kate started laughing insanely.

"Sing it! Sing it!" the Stolls started chanting.

"Fine!" Percy said.

"_Sing it out  
>Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it out  
>Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth<em>

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world, sing it for the world<em>

_Sing it out  
>Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means<br>Sing it out  
>Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings<br>You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
>Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth<em>

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<br>Sing it from the heart  
>Sing it till you're nuts<br>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
>Sing it for the deaf<br>Sing it for the blind  
>Sing about everyone that you left behind<br>Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
>Cleaned up, corporation progress<br>Dying in the process  
>Children that can talk about it<br>Living on the railways  
>People moving sideways<br>Sell it till your last days  
>Buy yourself the motivation<br>Generation nothing,  
>Nothing but a dead scene<br>Product of a white dream  
>I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer<br>__I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir  
>Wrote it for the ones that want to get away.<em>

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<br>Sing it from the heart  
>Sing it till you're nuts<br>Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
>Sing it for the deaf<br>Sing it for the blind  
>Sing about everyone that you left behind<br>Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world<em>

_Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world<em>

_Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world" <em>he sang. He wasn't the best singer, but the song was so good no one cared

"Yay! Now the Japanese won't hate you!" Kate cheered.

"Shut up," Percy said.

**Okay guys, we only have Leo and Annabeth left! Wow, I did all of these in one day! Yay half-days of school! And last days of school! Summer, here I come! Anyway, help me with songs for Leo and Annabeth!**


	7. American Idiot

**Yola! Instead of more MCR I'm gonna go Green Day today! Enjoy.**

"Be right back!" Kate said. When she came back, she was carrying a huge bag of candy.

"Where did you get that?" Piper asked.

"You don't keep a stash of candy?" Piper shook her head. Kate, Travis, and Connor looked shocked.

"Anyway, I'll sing next," Annabeth said.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation that doesn't know media.<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind hug America.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well that's enough to argue.<em>

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
>Now everybody do the propaganda.<br>And sing along in the age of paranoia._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well then that's enough to argue.<em>

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
>One nation controlled by the media.<br>Information nation of hysteria.  
>It's going out to idiot America.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well that's enough to argue." <em>Annabeth sang.

"American idiot? Why?" Jason asked.

"Who cares? GREENDAY ROCKS!" Thalia said. Kate nodded in agreement.

"I sang it because I don't want to be an idiot," Annabeth said. "I thought it was fitting."

"It was great," Percy said.

**HELP! I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHAT SONG TO DO FOR LEO!N AAAAAAAAAAAH!**_  
><em>


	8. Helena

**Now, for the grand finale! Drum roll please... Leo will now sing! I may do this with the gods next... I don't own PJO or MCR**

"Well, I guess Leo is next," Kate said while munching on her m&ms (mmm candy...)

"I guess I am..." Leo said.

"What song are you gonna do?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, I'll do Helena by My Chemical Romance," Leo said.

"More MCR!" Travis groaned and Kate cheered.

"_Long ago  
>Just like the hearse you die to get in again<br>We are  
>So far from you<em>

_Burning on  
>Just like a match you strike to incinerate<br>The lives  
>Of everyone you know<br>And what's the worst can take  
>From every heart you break<br>And like the blade you'll stain  
>Well I've been holding on tonight<em>

_What's the worst that I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and good night  
>So long not good night<em>

_Came a time  
>When every star fall brought you to tears again<br>We are  
>The very hurt you sold<br>And what's the worst can take  
>From every heart you break<br>And like the blade you stain  
>Well I've been holding on tonight<em>

_What's the worst that I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and good night  
>So long not good night<em>

_Well if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and good night  
>So long not good night<em>

_Can you hear me?  
>Are you near me?<br>__Can we pretend to leave and then  
>Meet again when both our cars collide<em>

_What's the worst that I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and good night  
>So long not good night<em>

_Well if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and good night  
>So long and good night"<em> Leo sang. He's not the best singer, but it was better than Percy (Don't kill me Poseidon!)

"Why did you chose that song?" Jason inquired.

"For my mom..." Leo muttered. Nico understood how he felt, and patted him on the back.

"That was fun," Annabeth said. She felt like she understood her friends better.

"So, we're done," Percy said. OR ARE WE?

**Hope you liked it! So, the gods are next! Prepare yourself for awesomeness!**


End file.
